RED EYES
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Edward left Bella broken. But what Mrs. Meyer never told us what would have happened if Bella didn't leave Italy with the Cullen's but stayed with the Volturi with her true mate.
1. Chapter 1

_**RED EYES**_

_**Summary: Edward left Bella broken. But what Mrs. Meyer never told us what would have happened if Bella didn't leave Italy with the Cullen's but stayed with the Volturi with her true mate.**_

**Rating: M as in mature not for 14 year olds XD.**

_**Stormie rose: well guys welcome back to my beautiful stories. This fanfic will be 20 chapters not including my author notes. I will only use two POVS in this story. Our beautiful hero lady (drumroll) Isabella!**_

_**Bella: (enters) its Bella.**_

_**Stormie Rose: (snarls) its Isabella. **_

_**Bella: (gulps) yes mam Stormie rose mam**_

_**Stormie rose: (beams) and our lovely sexy man (drumroll) CAUIS VOLTURI**_

_**Caius: (enters dramatically and glares at Stormie)**_

_**Itachi and Madara: (glares with eternal Sharingan)**_

_**Caius: (huffs and kisses stormie's hand) forgive me lady**_

_**Me: (kisses his cheek then hugs both of my uchihas then skips to Felix leaping into his arms) my Felix**_

_**Felix: (sweat drops muttering crazy chick)**_

_**Me: anyways (punches Felix yelling shannaro!) I'll post more chapters to all our lovely stories possibly later. School's been a pain in my ass. Really can't wait for my break next week. I'm going to have so much fun. (Caius coughs choking on his drink) yes that kind of fun. IM GOING TO WORK! HAIL THE VOLTURI KINGS! Anyways I'll post my 1**__**st**__** chapter to XMEN later. Please read it I want to hear what you think. Oh and I'll be writing a story of avatar, it will follow the story from the PS3 game. Because I'm lazy (sticks tongue out) bite me.**_

_**All de vampires: (advances towards Stormie with black eyes)**_

_**Stormie rose: (gulps laughing nervously and runs to her special room) HERE'S THE PREVIEW AHHHH FELIX PUT ME DOWN IT WAS A METAPHOR!**_

_**(bella's POV)**_

_**His eyes ignite a burning fire inside of me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He makes my human heart beat furiously but it was not in fear. He sets my soul ablaze as his red eyes glare at HIM. Him the one whom left me in the woods. He brought this upon me selfishly. He only cared for himself. That much was for certain. After months of being a zombie non-responsive I finally grew up. I became less clumsy. I learned how to race motorcycles after Charlie died. I did it for a living now I had to show everyone I'm strong. I am great well I was. Now that Edweirdo is back all my happiness, my greatness is gone because I am about to die.**_

_**(Caius POV)**_

"_**she must be destroyed Aro," my heated gaze goes back to the human. She obviously looked a lot stronger than the human we saw through Aro's memories. Her eyes radiated a dangerous fire. Her heartbeat was calm even as a few guards growled in hunger at the sight of her but what she said next enticed me, "ALRIGHT GLITTER DICKS! STOP STARING AT ME AND FUCKING DECIDE ALREADY!" **_


	2. Chapter 1 the first chapter

RED EYES

Hiya huns! I hope you enjoy my first chapter. A good reviewer gave me something to write in so that part will be in BOLD because I feel like it. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Summary: Edward left Bella broken. But what Mrs. Meyer never told us what would have happened if Bella didn't leave Italy with the Cullen's but stayed with the Volturi with her true mate.

Rating: M as in mature not for 14 year olds XD.

(NO ONE'S POV)

Bella wakes up on her black leather couch still clad in her outfit from her last race minus her famous jacket. She stands up and stretches her back popping as her black cat Christmas rubs up against her leg. She bends down and rubs his head. He mews softly and walks beside his mistress whom walks up to her room grabbing her faded blue jeans and black tank with a crossbones skull on the front her nickname on the back. Bella enters her bathroom showering quickly as she hums a song.

Bella exits her bathroom dressed and her hair shoved up in a ponytail and pets Christmas then leaves the house after giving food to him, "Behave Christmas! Sue will be here later!" sue Clearwater had become Bella's stepmother a year ago after Edweirdo had left. Everything was going great until Charlie died. Who knew that a death would make a quiet shy weak girl into this loud sarcastic smartass confident woman?

Bella smiles at her beautiful Ducati motorcycle and mounted it feeling it purr as she turns it on, "Mm someone wants a ride?" she smirks and drives off.

She slows to a stop in front of a graveyard. It was the anniversary of his death and his absence. No one really cared anymore. She turns off her bike, getting off and walking to his grave. She smiles at the epitaph: _Here lies Charlie, Loving father and one tough motherfucker. _She puts a bouquet of roses down and whispers, "_I miss you dad. I hope you're having fun and you approve of my choices._" She gets up and blows a kiss climbing back onto her bike but a deep sweet honey voice says, "Bella."

(BELLA'S POV)

I freeze in place my eyes widening in disbelief however my eyes narrow into my famous death glare as I turn to face my once love of my life, "Hello, _**Edweirdo.**_" Hate and distain dripped off his name as I hissed it. He flinches, "Bella my love. Please you have to understand I left you so you wouldn't get hurt." I laugh causing his whole family to flinch, "That's hilarious! You didn't want _**ME **_to get hurt?!" my laughing tone disappears as I glare at all of them, "You fucking left Edward! All of you did, and what you expect me to just come running back to you guys like some _**weak pathetic human?**_" I hear a whimper come from Alice but I ignore her and smirk at Edward, "Bella, please. I still love you. We need you to come with us." I yawn and look at my nails as a bell like laughter sounds, "Oh Bells!" Victoria runs over to me hugging me tightly, "How dare you not tell me you were in town!" I chuckle hugging her, "Vickie you should have known I would be back. It is his anniversary." Victoria frowns, "Oh sorry bells. I forgot." I wave my head as we begin to talk, but someone loudly clears their throat. I growl annoyed and looked over at the wretched family, "What?" Emmett walks up, "Bells, um why isn't she trying to kill you?" Victoria laughs and throws her arm around my shoulder, "Isabella and I became friends a few days after you Cullen's left. If you'd like I'd happily tell the tale" I chuckle as she sits down pulling me onto her lap, "Gather around little Cullen's."

(Flashback)

_A crying Bella once again stands in the woods where Edward had left her this time holding a sharp silver knife right over her heart. A sinister bell like laugh sounds, "Ooooo the little human plans to spill her beautiful blood for me?" Bella looks up no fear in her dead eyes, "Just kill me Victoria." Victoria frowns and leaps off of her perch, "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Bella sighs, "Edward left me and my father died the same day." Victoria frowns and Bella falls to her knees crying. Victoria kneels down in front of the crying girl brushing her tears away but what Bella did next surprised the mourning red head. Bella threw her arms around the older woman's neck crying into her body. Victoria holds the grieving girl knowing exactly what she was to the young Cullen. She wasn't his mate at all. She sat there for hours rocking the young girl whispering calming words as she fell asleep._

_(_End of flashback)

I smile looking over at everyone's shocked faces as Vickie hugs me tightly, "After that I helped Bella become stronger. Did you know she is the best motorcyclist racer in 4 continents including Russia." Everyone looks at me as a small blush appears on my cheeks, "Shut up Vickie." She laughs, "Sooo what do you want with mi Isabella?" esme answers this time, "Bella needs to come with us to Italy." I laugh, "Lemme guess someone told the Volturi that a little human knew their secret because someone found out that your family let a human know. So now it's either I get turned or killed?" they nod only Emmett had a guilty look on his face. I sigh, "Okay, let's go. You're lucky I have a job in Italy." I stand up putting on my leather jacket dusting the grass and dirt off of my well plump ass as I hear many guys say lately.

I walk to my bike Victoria right behind me and I as climb on she gets on behind me, "I'll meet you at the plane." They all nod and run off as I drive us to the plane. 'Guess this is it, better go pick up Christmas.' I look at Victoria who yells over the wind, "I'll go get him! Meet you there!" I nod as she jumps off and runs to my home.

I slow to a stop at the airport getting off my bike shutting it off as Victoria arrives with my beautiful Christmas runs up to me. I giggle at everyone's faces as Emmett yells the obvious, "Bella that's a fucking panther!" I giggle and pet my baby's head, "Yep. I got him from Charlie's will." I push my bike into the plane Christmas following quietly. I put my bike in the cargo section going up to the first class sitting on my chair Christmas jumping up next to me his head in my lap as Vickie sits next to me, "You ready mi Isabella?" I sigh and stroke my baby's back causing him to purr as I answer Vickie, "I guess I mean I hope I don't die I mean who will take care of Christmas and Sue. Sue is my mother. Renee disowned me after I started this motorcycle career." Victoria smiles sadly, "I know. I won't let them I will turn you if they give you the decision." I smile and yawn continuing to pet Christmas as I lean against Victoria's shoulder falling asleep hearing her whisper a quiet I'll always protect you Mi Isabella.

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed! Took me two hours! And it was 4 pages! Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 2

Red eyes

Hey keeping this short Sooo Felix do the disclaimer!

Felix: ugh fine… Stormie rose doesn't own twilight which she thanks the heavens for because she'd kill of Edward and put Bella with Master Caius. She does own the plot

Stormie: if you steal it I will kill you *points knife at you* for my Jashin. (Hidan: Please marry me!) (Itachi: *knocks Hidan out with Sharingan and hugs Stormie*)

(Bella's POV)

I feel myself being lifted onto something soft. I smile and bury my face in Christmas's fur feeling him walk us somewhere but as I hear a soft velvet voice say, "Edward, it seems your human is more beautiful than you had showed Master Aro." I feel his eyes on me, "She doesn't look weak and broken." I smirk and sit up, "You might want to shut the hell up glitter d*** before Christmas rips your ugly prissy head." A deep voice booms in laughter, "Bella! Only you would say something like that." I giggles and look over at my brother Felix, "Hello brother." Felix smiles and picks me up putting me on his shoulders. I hug his head feeling him smile into my stomach. I pet his hair as he walks us inside Christmas, Victoria, and the Cullen's following.

A high pitched squeal enters my ears as a small girl sees me, "Jane!" "Bella!" she scrambles up Felix's back and rips me off of him hugging me and gushing about how we need to go shopping then she glares and scolds me, "How dare you not come to visit!" I look over to Felix mouthing, "Save me." He laughs and shakes his head no as Jane glares evilly at me, "You're so lucky my power doesn't work on you." I smirk and skip to Felix as he puts me back on his shoulder. Alec opens the door as Felix walks us into the 'throne room'. Jane floats to her brother's and Demetri's side as Victoria takes me from Felix and puts me on Christmas's back. I made the mistake of looking up.

(Caius's POV rewind a bit)

I hated this. Aro and Marcus pull me out of my room as I was drawing that mysterious woman to decide the fate of this **human** whom knows our secret. From what I know she is the mate of this Cullen boy. Aro chuckles as he looks up, "Their here brothers." I listen as Felix laughs loudly but I ignore that as I listen to the two heartbeats. "Aro you said only one human."

_**Interruption of awesomeness**_

_**A/N: so Christmas and bella have the same heartbeat because they are kindred spirits. They literally have the same soul. Felix is her biological brother and Jane is like her sister. Deal with it or I'll cut you. JK maybe**_

_**Back to the movie! Well story!**_

I frown as I hear Jane scold the human. Bella, for not visiting but when she said, "Your lucky my power doesn't work on you." Caused Aro go into shock. My eyes shift to Marcus, "Her bonds are strong with Felix and Jane, but she is not the mate of the Cullen boy she is his la tua cantante." I nod, "So the human has no mate? Predictable, she looked so ugly in those memories." Marcus smirks, "She is the mate of someone in the Volturi." I frown, "Who brother?" marcus's eyes twinkle with silent laughter, "You'll see brother." Now the doors open my crimson eyes flickering to the group and freeze at the sight of the girl on a panther. "Aro." Aro quickly shakes out of his trance and stands, "Ah. Cullen's! my old friends such a pleasure to have you back." He floats over to Victoria, "Victoria what a delight to finally meet you. Edward has said nothing but wonderful things about you." I saw the girl next to Victoria tense as she grips onto Victoria's hand tightly. Had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see the burning anger in her eyes, enough anger to take on my demon self and win. My brothers and I turn to each other as Aro says, "We will now decide your fates!"

**"She must be destroyed Aro," my heated gaze goes back toward the woman child She apparently gained quite the backbone since the Cullens family, specifically the mind reader, made a mid- performance exit; her eyes held a certain ancientness to them before, now they also contained a fire to compliment her emotional and mental age. Apparently we had finally gone slower than even a human was willing to take, though her heart rate never changed, her anger was rather endearing. "Could you just whip 'em and compare already I'm tired of you flip dicks posturing," she then turned her gaze toward Santiago and Demetri especially, "and stop staring at me," oh yes, she was more than enticing.**

END

end! not long I know but I'm tired. Bye senors y senoritas!


End file.
